


Journalist #1 Mon entrée dans l’équipage !

by Menelor



Series: Ragaki Runeland Games [1]
Category: Ragaki Runeland
Genre: Gen, RRAdoptables by evilitachi (DA), Ragaki Runeland by evilitachi (DA)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menelor/pseuds/Menelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La cité est envahie par les Pirates ! L'équipage de l'Ebony Serpent prend d’assaut la ville et va jusqu'à piller les R² !<br/>Nora est capturée !</p><p>=> La page du groupe : <a>http://rradoptables.deviantart.com/</a><br/>=> La page de l'Evènement : <a>http://rradoptables.deviantart.com/journal/Event-Pirate-Invasion-445384386</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Journalist #1 Mon entrée dans l’équipage !

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Journalist #1 My admittance in the crew !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447354) by [Menelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menelor/pseuds/Menelor)



> Ceci est l'histoire racontée de mon point de vue.
> 
> Une traduction en anglais a été faite par mon ami Salarmy. Allez y jeter un coup d'oeil.

  
<http://evilitachi.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Voldemort-204573157> & <http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Seruu-Piin-Todaarae-435562924>

Alors que je me préparais à faire ma journée de routine pour le groupe RJG (Runeland Judgment Group), j’aperçu à travers ma fenêtre un bateau sur les côtes… Et selon le drapeau affiché, pas n’importe quel bateau ! Un bateau pirate !

La simple idée de pouvoir avoir une chance de rejoindre l’équipage me donnait le sourire !

La joie marquée sur mon visage, je me précipitais pour faire mes affaires et aller sur les docks ! Les patrons aux alentours avaient sans doute entendu parler des pirates, peut-être en savaient-ils d’avantage.

Mon manteau mis, mon sac sur mon dos, je me tournais vers mes plus fidèles compagnons. Ma petite troupe était éparpillée dans le salon : certains jouaient entre eux, d’autres somnolaient et les autres vaquaient à leur occupation.

« Qui a envie de partir avec moi ? » dis-je avec enthousiasme.

En entendant ça, beaucoup se levèrent avec excitation et certains commençaient déjà à bouger frénétiquement.

« Oulà, oulà, je n’aurais que deux compagnons maximum aujourd’hui ! Comme je vais aller en ville, ça ne va pas être facile de se balader avec une grosse troupe malheureusement. »

Malgré la déception de certains, mon plus fidèle Hirsch Ookami se leva avec dignité et marcha vers moi avec un air résolu. Une fois à ma hauteur, il s’ébroua et lécha ma joue avec tendresse.

« Bien évidemment que tu viens avec moi, Voldemort ! » m’exclamai-je avec malice en ébouriffant les poils sombres de mon Hirsch Ookami.

Celui-ci répondit en hurlant, la tête rejetée en arrière. Ses six ailes majestueuses s’agitèrent un moment.

Un de mes compagnons Kodryma s’avança lui aussi.

« Je viens avec toi. » réussit-il à dire clairement.

\- « Mais Seru’Pin, tu es sûr ? Il risque d’y avoir du monde et tu n’aimes pas ça. »

Seruu’Piin’Todaarae releva la tête comme en signe de défi. Il avait appris depuis peu la langue que je parlais mais avait quelques difficultés à trouver les bons mots.

« Je sais que tu vas partir en aventure. » commença-t-il en croisant les bras. « Je viens avec toi. Je suis fort. Tu as besoin moi. »

À ses mots, je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire tendrement. Seru’Pin faisait vraiment de son possible pour m’aider malgré son aversion des autres, et il semblait d’ailleurs bien déterminé à m’accompagner quoique je puisse dire.

J’acquiesçai alors pour montrer qu’il pouvait venir et il sautilla de joie un court instant.

Ca y est : nous étions prêts, Voldemort, Seru’Pin et moi, pouvions maintenant nous rendre sur la côte et essayer d’être accepté dans l’équipage pirate !

~

Un patron sur les docks nous avait dit avec discrétion que le bateau pirate semblait recruter du monde ! Par Ragaki, c’était notre chance ! Mais… il nous avait aussi raconté qu’il avait entendu qu’il y avait un prix pour pouvoir entrer.

Malheureusement pour nous, ce patron n’en savait pas plus.

Nous étions donc sur la bonne piste. Il ne nous restait plus qu’à trouver ce fameux prix à payer.

Je m’imaginais avec horreur les différents scénarii possibles quant à ce prix à payer et j’en avais des frissons : je m’imaginais le capitaine d’équipage en train de demander une somme de 15,000 JR, ou encore, en train de demander à ce que je livre un de mes amis… ou même, que je livre les secrets de mon ancien groupe…

Malgré le fait que je veuille quitter le RJG, je ne voulais pas révéler leurs secrets. Avec eux, certes, la vie était un peu monotone, il fallait toujours vivre selon des règles, suivre des instructions, surveiller ses paroles et ses gestes… J’avais abhorré cette vie, j’avais exécré vivre ainsi et suivre tout le temps les mêmes règles… Je voulais changer.

Et rentrer dans un équipage pirate n’était que la première des possibilités !

~

Au fil des heures, nous apprîmes  que les pirates étaient l’équipage de l’Ebony Serpent, menée d’une main de maître par la grande Havalla. Leur drapeau est un crâne humain avec au derrière, deux os qui se finissent en sabres.

Ils étaient actuellement prêts des quais, à bonne distance du port et cachés des autorités qui les recherchaient activement.

Mais même savoir ça ne me faisait pas changer d’avis : qu’importe si j’étais poursuivie par les autorités, j’avais envie d’aventures, de découvertes, d’explorer le monde et de faire les choses à ma manière !

Bien évidemment, je savais que si j’entrais dans l’équipage, je serais sous la tutelle du capitaine. Mais pour moi, c’était différent du RJG…. Car le RJG travaillait pour la communauté, le bien de tous. J’en avais tellement entendu parler que maintenant, cette simple idée me dégoûtait au plus haut point. Je voulais être égoïste pour une fois : faire quelque chose pour moi, et pas pour des personnes ingrates qui pensaient s’en sortir indemnes… J’avais été témoin de tant d’affaires horribles que je ne voulais plus avoir à rendre de  comptes à personne ! Et tout le monde savait que le leitmotiv des pirates était dans ce goût-là « On ne rend de compte à personne » et c’est ce qu’il me fallait !

Bien que j’eusse connu quelques cas sanglants et terrifiants, je savais que toutes les personnes n’étaient pas ainsi. Je me disais que peut-être, l’équipage de l’Ebony Serpent avait un tant soit peu de moral… Qu’ils vivaient selon un code. Tout comme j’avais connu des personnes fabuleuses dans le RJG.

Lorsque j’y repense de temps en temps, je me dis que c’est peut-être un peu de ma faute si Seru’Pin n’aime pas les gens et qu’il pense qu’ils sont tous négatifs… Il avait dû me voir jurer tellement de fois dessus qu’il en avait imprimé les mots dans sa tête. Mais ça s’améliorait. Petit à petit !

Tout ça pour dire que l’aventure ne me faisait pas peur ! Que j’étais prête à surmonter mes peurs et affronter les autorités s’il le fallait ! Que je savais qu’il faudrait un jour que je me batte contre des ennemis autre que la police, que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et que…

J’avance vers l’inconnu !

~

Je respirai un grand coup et fis une courbette en direction du Capitaine.

« Chère Havalla, permettez-moi de vous demander d’entrer dans votre équipage. » dis-je humblement, Voldemort et Seru’Pin à mes côtés.

\- « Et qu’as-tu donc à m’offrir, à moi et mon équipage ? » demanda-t-elle en jouant avec son sabre qu’elle fit tournoyer autour de son poignet.

\- « S’il vous plaît, acceptez cette peluche aux couleurs de l’hiver en guise de cadeau ! » déclarai-je en tendant la peluche au Capitaine.

Havalla l’examina attentivement et après une longue minute, elle dit enfin avec un grand sourire :

« Bienvenue sur mon bateau, fillette ! »

_Que l’aventure commence !_

**À suivre !**


End file.
